marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Viktor Uvarov (Earth-616)
, formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Long Winter, Siberia, Russia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, former KGB agent | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Russia | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Stefano Caselli | First = Secret Warriors Vol 1 14 | Death = Battle Scars Vol 1 6 | Quotation = The hunter has returned. Now...now we will rebuild Leviathan from the bones of the new S.H.I.E.L.D. And once more, the world will tremble. | Speaker = Orion | QuoteSource = Battle Scars Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Origin Viktor Uvarov (Russian: Виктор Уваров), alias Orion, is the Leader and founder of Leviathan, an organization based in Russia that was created for the sole purpose of world domination. His followers have awakened him after 14 years in suspended animation, in order to complete his main goal of destroying Nick Fury and Baron von Strucker. Great Wheel of The Zodiac Uvarov, along with other agents Vasili Dassaiev, John Garrett, Shoji Soma, Cornelius van Lunt, Baron Strucker, Dum Dum Dugan, Nick Fury, Jake Fury, Daniel Whitehall and Thomas Davidson were called by Leonardo Da Vinci alias Aries to form the Great Wheel of Zodiac. Each member was assigned a codename from the Zodiac Calendar. Uvarov was given the name Cancer. The group consisted of the best covert intelligence agents from around the globe. After only a few key missions for Da Vinci, Da Vinci would provide them resources that would be of great value to their own separate agendas. The Great Wheel later fell apart due to the betrayal of Viktor Uvarov and Vasili Dassaiev. As a result, the broken Wheel led to the creations of S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, Leviathan and the Zodiac Cartel. Rome Uvarov made contact with Contessa Valentina Allegra de Fontaine after her parents, who were seemingly double agents for both Russia and the USA, were killed by a bomb in Rome. Two days later, she is weeping in a church before their coffins. She is then approached by Uvarov, who addresses her as "comrade". Contessa demands to know why he didn't contact her sooner, as the Consulate has been asking questions about her paperwork. Uvarov promised her that nothing is wrong and promises that she can continue her parents' work as undercover agents. More over, he promises a higher position for her. The day after, at her parents' funeral, the Contessa is approached by Dum Dum Dugan, who comments on how her parents worked against communism. He then offers to recruit her into S.H.I.E.L.D. Secret Warriors When Hydra arrives at the Leviathan base Long Winter, in Siberia they only find it deserted, except for a few squads left behind and the corpse of Viper. One Hydra agent brings to Baron von Strucker a holographic recorder, which projects an image of Orion, whom Strucker recognizes as Viktor Uvarov. When the device recognizes his voiceprint, Orion's message plays that despite the unfortunate mishaps between their two organizations during his sleep, they should meet at the Crown in three days. Orion, Magadan and Contessa Valentina Allegra de Fontaine have arrived to meet with the leaders of Hydra. The Contessa is more shocked to see Viper alive, with tentacles on her head. As the meetings begins, Orion gives out an offer of subservience from Hydra. Strucker refuses to and orders Gorgon to kill him. However, Orion survives a stab to the shoulder as Magadan whacks him away with his hammer. It is then that a Leviathan squadron attacks. The leaders of both sides escaped the destruction of the Crown. As a result, all-out war is declared between Hydra and Leviathan. Both terrorist organizations go to extreme lengths in their methods, such as taking out entire bases without regard for civilians. Eventually, the Leviathan thought to make a ceasefire, only for one of their leaders, Magadan, to get assassinated. In retaliation, Leviathan took out a Hydra recruitment center in Seattle. At the newest Leviathan base, Perestroika, Orion and Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine plot to assault Gorgon and Madame Hydra. Then suddenly, all their Leviathan soldiers began to self-destruct. They blame this hit on Fury. Battle Scars A now old and sickly Orion sends a Russian mercenary squad to hunt down and kill Nia Johnson, a former CIA agent and lover of Nick Fury with the riots caused by the Serpent's fear-spreading serving as cover for the murder. Her murder was all a ploy to capture her son. Orion sends a group of mercenaries to hunt down and capture Marcus Johnson. . He also sends Taskmaster to fight him but he is stopped by Captain America and S.H.I.E.L.D. . They also end up fighting Nick Fury. Marcus and Fury are captured and had his left eye cut out the same way as Fury. During the tests it was then confirmed that Johnson had the Infinity Formula in his DNA. Fury managed to slip his restraints and give Johnson enough time to escape, but Fury was captured again and brought in to give Orion a blood transfusion to restore him to his youthful state. The transfusion drained Fury of the remaining Infinity Formula in his system. Fury was then tortured and had his mind probed by Orion’s telepath, wherein they found all of Fury’s S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets and fail-safes. Marcus saved Fury, and with the help of his friend, Phil "Cheese" Coulson. He then attempted to attack Orion with the assistance of the Avengers. They engaged each other in a hand fight but Orion overpowered him. He then told Marcus that it was time for him to die but Marcus replied "You first" and an explosive that Marcus had placed on Viktor detonated, permanently killing him. | Powers = Infinity Formula: He gained the Infinity Formula via a blood transfusion from Nick Fury. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Espionage Category:Intelligence Agents Category:Infinity Formula Category:Russians Category:Mutates Category:Government Agents Category:Shooting Category:Martial Arts Category:Soviets